


Take me to the moon (Gawsten) DISCONTINUED SORRY NOT SORRY

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten being sassy af, GAY GAY GAY, Gay Sex, Just read, M/M, This kinda sucks, lots of smut, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Awsten and Geoff are best friends. Awsten wants to change that.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Gawsten - Relationship, Grace Marie/Otto Wood, grotto - Relationship, jawn is by himself rip, so is travis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Break-ups and Movies

Awsten is in love with Geoff. Awsten knows that Geoff will never love him. Geoff has a girlfriend and a child. Awsten knows that his dream will never come true. He fixed his green hair and got out of his bunk. Otto and the rest of the crew were out exploring, but Geoff and Awsten decided to stay on the bus. Geoff was on the couch, head in his hands. Awsten ran over immediately. 

"Geoff, what's wrong?", Awsten asked.

"Chloe...", Geoff mumbled into his hands.

"Geoff, look at me. What happened?" Geoff never gets upset. He's always happy. Geoff looked up tears, trickling down his face.

"Chloe broke up with me." 

Awsten gasped and hugged Geoff. How could Chloe do such a thing to a boy like Geoff? Awsten hated seeing Geoff like this. it hurt him to see the poor boy cry. 

"What about Farore?", Awsten asked.

"I don't know...", he replied sadly. Awsten gave him another hug.

"I don't like it when you're sad Geoff. How about we do something fun.", Awsten suggested. 

"Okay", Geoff said, a smile appearing on his lips. 

When Ciara cheated on Awsten, Geoff was the first one who tried cheering him up. They would go out to watch movies and eat ice cream. That was when Awsten started developing feelings for him. Awsten was a bit jealous of Chloe, but he didn't let her get in the way of their friendship. Being around Geoff makes Awsten happy. He loves how Geoff laughs and how he smiles. Awsten knows that Geoff doesn't like him. 

"So, what do you want to do?", Awsten asked.

"Let's watch a movie.", Geoff said.

The older boy navigated his way through the bands collection of dvds. He finally settled on The Shining. The two boys got comfortable and watched the movie. Technically, Geoff was the only one watching the movie. Awsten was too busy examining the brown-haired boys features, he didn't realize that the movie had ended. Geoff turned around to face Awsten.

"That was amazing!", he exclaimed.

All Awsten could do was smile and nod. Geoff seemed way more happier now. Awsten had just helped his best friend. If only they could be more than that...


	2. Concerts and Breakdowns

"Dude", Awsten said worriedly, "We have soundcheck in 20 minutes! Where is everyone?"

"I'll call them.", Geoff replied. He called Otto. "Dude where are you? We have sound check in 20 minutes! Oh wow you lost track of time. Well get over here right now, we need you." 

Awsten liked it when Geoff was all bossy. He was so hot, Awsten would let him do anything to him.

Otto and the rest of the crew came back just in time for soundcheck. Awsten couldn't get his mind of off Geoff. They were playing a set, and Awsten tried his hardest to not start yelling when Geoff sang his part in Crave.

"his voice is amazing", Awsten thought. 

The fans don't know that Awsten likes Geoff, but they know that Chloe dumped him. They yelled out stuff like, "You deserve better, Geoff!", and, "We love you!" Awsten looked at Geoff, who was blushing. He wasn't used to all of the attention. The show ended around 10pm. The band went back to the bus to sleep. Awsten pulled the white covers over his head and tried to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Geoff lay awake thinking about the current events. Chloe meant everything to him. Then they started fighting and their relationship fell downhill. Farore isn't even 3 yet. What if Geoff would never get to see her again? She won't even remember her own father. Geoff didn't realize that he was breaking down in tears. "Why am I such a mess?!", he cried quietly. Awsten woke up and heard Geoff crying quietly. He looked at his bunk and saw Geoff breaking down.

"Geoff, why are you crying?", he asked.

Geoff wiped his face. "I'm not crying.", he lied.

"Geoff, just talk to me."

"Okay.", he sniffled. "I'm literally a mess, Awsten! Rory won't be with me. She won't remember me or anything...", he sobbed.

Awsten got out of his bunk and sat next to Geoff."I know you feel like everything is falling apart, but it'll get better. I'm sure Chloe will let you see Farore."

Awsten squeezed Geoff's hand before going back to his bunk. "G'Night Geoff."

"Night Awsten."

A/N lol this probably sucked. byee


	3. Boyfriends and Babies

A/N The next few chapters take place around christmas 2019. I'll add dates. i know it's March but this is how the story is gonna be.

December 20th 

Awsten rolled out of bed. He finally got a good night sleep. No more sleeping in tiny bunks with your bandmates *cough* Otto *cough* snoring. The green haired boy went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water made him feel calm and relaxed. He put on a random sweater and a pair of jeans. His phone buzzed. It was Geoff.

Geoff: I need you to come over ASAP

Awsten: Ok

Awsten ran to his car. He didn't even have breakfast, but that doesn't matter. Geoff needs him. 

When Awsten got to Geoff's house, he heard crying. It was probably Farore. He knocked on the door and Geoff opened it immediately. Farore was in his arms crying. Geoff looked like he had been crying too. 

"Geoff, what's wrong?", Awsten asked, having to speak loudly over Farores crying.

"She won't stop crying. I've fed her, changed her, everything! She just won't stop.", Geoff sighed frustratedly. 

"Let me try calming her down.", Awsten said. 

Geoff put Farore in Awsten's arms. The green-haired boy sat on Geoff's couch and started singing to the baby. He sang little snippets of Waterparks songs, and soon enough, Farore fell asleep. Geoff watched in awe as the younger boy put his daughter to sleep. 

"Wow, Awsten, you're a magician.", Geoff told me.

I blushed, "It's not magic, I guess I'm just good with children." 

Geoff put Farore in her crib and went to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?", he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll make pancakes." 

"Okay, thanks."

Awsten observed the older boy as he prepared the pancakes. Geoff was wearing a muscle top, and you could clearly see his muscles. Awsten tried to keep himself composed. He didn't want Geoff to find out that he likes him. It would probably ruin their friendship and the band.

"Awsten, the pancakes are ready."

"Okay."

They sat at the table and and ate pancakes. Awsten kept glancing at Geoff when he wasn't looking. Or, at least when he thought Geoff wasn't looking.

"Awsten, I know you keep looking at me.", Geoff stated.

"No I'm not.", he lied.

"And I know you like me."

Awsten gasped. "I do not!"

Geoff smirked. "What a shame. I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend."

Awsten jumped up. "Yay I have a boyfriend!!!" 

Geoff smiled and kissed him.


	4. Christmas and Cuddles

Christmas Day

Awsten was so excited. It's Christmas! How can you not be excited? He couldn't spend with his family, but he was going to spend time with Geoff! The pale boy got ready to see his boyfriend. He put on a red sweater (you know, Christmas colors) and some jeans. He gathered the presents and went to Geoff's house. 

Geoff kissed Awsten quickly and let him in. There a Christmas with a bunch of presents underneath. 

"Why'd you wait for me?", Awsten asked. 

"What?"

"The presents. Why didn't you open them?"

"Because I wasn't going to open them without you.", Geoff said.

Awsten blushed and put the rest of the presents under the tree. Geoff and Awsten sat on the couch, Farore in between them. They helped her open her presents. She smiled and grabbed Awsten's fingers.

"Dada.", she babbled.

Awsten's face turned cherry red and he smiled. The two boys opened their presents. The rest of the day was so much fun. By the time Geoff put Farore to bed, Awsten had like 4 cups of hot chocolate, and he was getting tired.

"Geoff", Awsten yawned, "I'm tired."

"You can stay for the night if you want to.", Geoff said.

Awsten smiled and nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Geoff picked up the younger boy and went to his bedroom. He set Awsten down on the bed and helped get his shoes off.

Awsten swatted Geoff's hands away. "I can do this by myself."

"Sure.", Geoff smirked.

Awsten got his shoes off and attempted to unbuckle his belt, but gave up after it wouldn't come off. Geoff was the one who helped him get out of his pants. The two boys layed down in Geoff's bed, enjoying each others company. Awsten hasn't slept with anyone ever since Ciara cheated on him. He gave up on trying to find someone new. Why does Geoff care so much about Awsten? He could be with somebody else, someone reliable, someone amazing, but instead he chose Awsten.

"What are you thinking about?", Geoff asked Awsten.

"Us.", he replied.

"What about us?"

"Well, how you chose me to be your boyfriend. You could've chose someone better, but you chose me.", Awsten said softly. Geoff tilted Awsten's head up and kissed him.

"I chose you because I'm in love with you, baby. You're an amazing boyfriend and I'm so lucky to have you.", Geoff said.

Awsten smiled. "Oh Geoff, I love you so much!"

Geoff smiled back. "I love you too."

The two boys cuddled for the rest of the night until they fell asleep.

A/N lol I didn't mean to make that Sleeping With Sirens reference. k byee


	5. Birthdays and First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

A/N the next few chapters take place when Waterparks is on tour in the UK. This chapter will contain smut...

Awsten, Geoff, Otto, and Jawn all sat at a little table on their bus. In the middle of the table, there was a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Austin'. Otto didn't tell the bakers how to spell Awsten's name correctly, but Awsten didn't care. It's his birthday! You can't get upset on your birthday.

The boys started singing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Awsten.... Happy birthday to you!!!"

Awsten smiled.

"Thank you, thank you."

Everyone ate their cake. Somehow, Awsten managed to get the white frosting all over his fingers. He looked Geoff right in the eye as he licked the frosting very seductively. Geoff smirked and put his hand on the younger boys thigh. Everyone else went to bed, so Geoff and Awsten could do whatever they want. The two boys sat on the couch. Awsten was on his phone, but he immediately dropped it when Geoff started unbuckling his belt. Awsten bit his lip and let Geoff pick him up. Geoff carried the younger boy to the bathroom and locked the door.

"We can fuck in here.", Geoff said as they were getting undressed. Awsten was amazed at how big Geoff was.

"Don't just stand there. Suck.", Geoff ordered. Awsten got on his knees and started sucking. His head bobbed up and down, but he kept direct eye contact with Geoff the whole time. Speaking of Geoff, the brown-haired boy was falling apart.

"Fuck, Awsten.", he groaned. "I'm gonna cum."

Geoff released and Awsten swallowed. He got up and let Geoff kiss him. They left hickeys on each others chest. Geoff pushed the younger boy to the wall, making sure his ass was facing him. He put on a condom and lubed up his fingers.

"Awsten, baby, I'm gonna prep you.", Geoff said.

"Will it hurt?", Awsten asked nervously.

Geoff kissed him on the cheek. "It'll hurt for a few seconds, but I promise it'll feel good."

He stuck his pointer finger into the younger boys hole. Awsten whimpered as Geoff put two more fingers in. Geoff kissed him softly before pushing his dick into him.

Awsten moaned. "Geoff, keep going."

Geoff picked up the speed, earning more moans from Awsten. He hit his prostate, making the younger boy moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, you like this, don't you, babyboy?", Geoff groaned.

Awsten nodded his head furiously. "Yes! F-fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

Just as the two boys released, Geoff bit Awsten's neck.

"Geoff!!", Awsten cried out. They both sreamed loudly. Cum was everywhere, so Geoff had to clean it all up. They put on their boxers and went to Geoff's bed. Geoff kissed Awsten.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

A/N Bring in the holy water! if you like this story, please put it in your library. sorry that smut kinda sucked. k baii


	6. Hickeys and fans

Awsten woke up to laughing. Otto and Jawn were taking photos of him and Geoff. Otto had Awsten's phone. Awsten snatched his phone out of Otto's hand. He accidentally pressed the send button.

"Shit!", he yelled, causing Geoff to wake up.

"What the fuck happened?", Geoff asked.

He saw everyone with their phones out and looked at Awsten's.

"Ohhh.", he said.

Awsten looked at the comments. People were like, 'Why does Awsten have a hickey?', and, 'Omg the ships are real!!' Awsten laughed softly and went to take a shower.

"My ass hurts!", he called out before slipping into the bathroom.

Geoff shrugged sheepishly and grabbed his phone.

time skip

"We're here!", Otto yelled as the bus pulled up to a hotel. Awsten put on a hoodie to cover up the infamous hickey. He wasn't ashamed, just a bit embarrassed. Everyone went to their hotel rooms that they would be spending the next 2 days in. Awsten and Geoff put their stuff in their room.

"Hey Geoff, let's go explore.", Awsten said excitedly. The two boys set off on their journey. They found a pool, a gym, and a restaurant with nobody in it. They sat down in the restaurant and decided to chill. A few minutes later, a girl about 13 years old with brown hair and a Waterparks shirt under her apron started freaking out when she saw them.

"Oh my god!! It's Awsten and Geoff from Waterparks!"

Awsten smiled. "What's your name?", he asked.

"Claire.", she replied excitedly. She looked around for a second. "Where's Otto?"

Geoff took out his phone. "I'll call him."

A few minutes later, Otto arrived with a poster for Claire. They introduced themselves before sitting down.

"Is it okay if I record you guys?", Claire asked.

"Fuck it, it's okay.", Awsten said calmly.

"Okay, I have some questions. The first one is for Geoff. How if Farore doing?"

Geoff's face lit up when she mentioned his daughter. "She's doing good, thanks for asking."

Claire turned to Otto. "Are you the greatest drummer in the world?"

Otto laughed. "Of course I am!"

"Okay Awsten, this question is for you. Is the hickey real?"

Awsten blushed and nodded. "It is very real." He leaned over and showed it to Claire. "I got it last night when Geoff and I did some... stuff."

"Yes, my otp is real!!", Claire exclaimed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Claire until she had to leave.

Time skip to night

"Geoff, stop!", Awsten giggled.

The older boy kept kissing his neck and tickled him. His phone rang. Chloe was facetiming him. Geoff sighed and answered.

"Hey.", Geoff said.

"Hey, I need your help. Rory won't stop crying." She put her on her lap. 

Awsten and Geoff sang to Farore until she calmed down. Chloe immediately hung up.

"What's her problem?", Awsten asked.

"I don't know. She basically hates my guts." , Geoff replied.

"Well, I don't hate your guts.", Awsten said, making Geoff blush.

"Thanks."

A/N this literally sucks. I'll try to update soon. please put this in your library. k byee


	7. Blushes and Kisses

A/N Sorry this took so long. I'm currently writing two other fics so yeah

Awsten has technically moved in with Geoff. Sure, they've only been together for 5 months , but they trusted each other so much, so they moved in together. Everything has been fine, but Farore hasn't been sleeping well, so Geoff and Awsten couldn't have 'fun' at night. Awsten didn't mind. As long as he's with Geoff, he'll be okay.

"Awsten, wake up.", Geoff said.

Awsten refused to get up. He just wanted to stay in bed and sleep.

Geoff sighed. "Oh well, I guess Awsten doesn't wanna see me naked..."

That made Awsten get up immediately, only to see Geoff fully clothed.

"Geoff, you're such a tease!", Awsten whined.

The older boy laughed and threw a towel at Awsten.

"C'mon, you can see me naked in the shower."

Awsten's eyes lit up and he followed Geoff to the bathroom. They took a quick shower and got dressed. Geoff put on a worn-out band tee with ripped jeans. Awsten stole one of Geoff's hoodies and paired it with skinny jeans. As they were brushing their teeth, Farore ran into the bathroom. She sat down and waited for one of them to pay attention to her. Awsten noticed her first and picked her up.

"I'm gonna get her dressed.", Awsten called out to Geoff.

"Thanks babe.", Geoff said.

Awsten set Farore on the changing table. He peeled her pj's off and started to change her diaper.

"Hi dada!", Farore smiled.

Awsten blushed and smiled back. "Mornin' Rory."

Rory babbled on and on, and Awsten kept nodding his head, pretending like he understood everything that she was saying. Just as he was getting her dressed, someone popped up behind him and scared him.

"Holy shit!", Awsten cussed.

Geoff laughed, "Awsten, not in front of Rory."

"Shut up Geoff!", Awsten said embarrasedly. "You scared me."

"Sorry.", Geoff replied before kissing him.

Awsten kissed back and finished dressing Rory. All three of them walked to the kitchen. Awsten put Rory in her high-chair. As he was getting her food, Geoff wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

Awsten blushed and got Farore's food. Farore ate while Awsten helped Geoff make breakfast. Once Awsten finished cleaning Farore up, Geoff put a plate of french toast in front of him.

"Thanks!", Awsten said with his mouth full.

Geoff smirked. "You act like a child."

"I know.", Awsten replied, once again with his mouth full.

After they ate and cleaned up, Geoff put Farore down in the living room so she could play. They sat on the couch and Awsten turned on the tv.

"There's nothing good on!", he complained.

Geoff sighed. "Then do something else."

Awsten groaned and went on his phone. He checked all of his social media and shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Geoff, I'm bored.", Awsten whined.

"I can't fix your boredom.", Geoff told Awsten.

The younger boy sighed and put his head on Geoff's shoulder. Geoff placed a kiss on his cheek. Awsten smiled and let Geoff kiss him some more.

"Papa!", Farore called out.

Geoff went over Farore and picked her up.

"What is it, Rory?", he asked.

She pointed to the kitchen. "Wa-wa."

"You want water?", Geoff asked.

She nodded and he went to the kitchen to get her water. He got Rory's favorite sippy cup and poured some water in it. As soon as he put the lid on it, Rory grabbed it out of his hands.

"Okay Miss Independent, time to go back and play.", Geoff said. He set her down next to her toys and went back to Awsten.

"Are you still bored?", he asked Awsten.

Awsten nodded. "I'm still bored, but maybe if we cuddle, I won't be so bored."

"Okay.", Geoff said as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

When Farore wasn't looking, Geoff planted a big kiss on Awsten's forehead, making him blush.

TIME SKIP AKA LUNCH TIME

"Geoff, I'm gonna order food. What do you want?", Awsten asked.

Geoff shrugged.

"Okay, Chipotle it is."

While they waited for the food, Geoff fed Farore. Occasionally, she would try to grab his hair and play with it, but her arms were too short, so she couldn't reach. The food came and they two boys ate like animals. They cleaned up and got Farore to take a nap. While she was sleeping, Geoff and Awsten talked.

"The color is fading.", Awsten said sadly as he pointed to his hair. "I don't know if I have any more hair dye."

"What's wrong with that?", Geoff asked.

Awsten stared at him in disbelief. "Geoff, my hair is an important part of my look! I need to look good!" 

"But you look good all the time." , Geoff told Awsten.

Awsten blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go look for hair dye."

A/N Sorry if this chapter sucked. If you like this story, please leave your kudos. I'll try to update soon. I'm internally cringing at how Farore talks lol. K byee😘


	8. Dates and Babysitters

A/N Hi sorry for not updating. this chapter has some trash smut so yeah...

"Awsten, can you try to calm her down?" , Geoff asked, pointing to a crying Farore. "I'm trying to get her dressed but she keeps getting upset." 

Awsten rushed over and attempted to calm her down. "Rory, c'mon, you need to get dressed." He tried picking her up but she slapped his arm and cried even louder than before. 

Geoff groaned and scooped her up quickly. She started yelling, but somehow Geoff managed to get her dressed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Awsten went over and kissed his cheek.

"You look really tired, Gee. Stay here and sleep. I'll make food." , Awsten told Geoff. Geoff nodded. Awsten went to the kitchen where Farore was waiting. You could see the year stains on her face. Awsten put her in the high chair and got out the pancake mix. Farore kept complaining, but Awsten pushed through. He finished making the pancakes and put two on a plate for Geoff. He went to Geoff's room and gave him the pancakes. "I gotta go feed Rory, I'll be back in a bit." After he fed Farore, Awsten picked her up along with his pancakes and went to Geoff. "I have arrived!", Awsten announced. Geoff clapped softly. Awsten set Farore on the ground next to some toys and got on the bed with Geoff. They ate breakfast in bed.

"Hey Awsten, I'm gonna take you on a date.", Geoff told the younger boy.

Awsten smiled, "Thank you. When is it?"

"Friday."

"M'kay."

the day of the date.....

"Awsten, are you ready?", Geoff asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready.", Awsten replied.

Geoff smiled and pecked the younger boys lips. "C'mon, the babysitter will be here in a bit." They went to Farore's room and Awsten picked her up. The door bell rang and Geoff answered. There was a girl with pink hair at the door.

"Hi, I'm the babysitter, Kayla." 

Geoff shook her hand and noticed a Waterparks bracelet on her wrist. " I'm Geoff, but you probably know that judging by your bracelet. "

Kayla blushed. "Yeah.."

Awsten put Farore in Kayla's arms. She smiled.

"Make yourself at home, and don't burn the house down. We'll be back around 10." , Geoff told Kayla. The two boys waved and left.

Once they got in the car, Awsten asked Geoff, "Where are we going?"

" It's a surprise. ", Geoff replied. Awsten groaned and folded his arms. Geoff put on Green Day, trying to get Awsten to lighten up. It worked because in the matter of a few seconds, he was smiling and singing along. Geoff shook his head and smiled. They pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant and got out of the car. Awsten looked up and gasped.

"Geoff, how'd you know I wanted to go here?!" , he asked.

Geoff smirked. "I guess I just knew." Awsten smiled and kissed Geoff. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand, not caring if people stared. Geoff had already made reservations, so they got to their table pretty fast. Awsten ordered *insert food here* and Geoff ordered *insert food here*. As they ate their food, they talked

"I've been really stressed.", Geoff said quietly.

"I noticed.", Awsten laughed. "It's okay to feel like that. Just tell me so I can help you."

"Farore has been acting up and being cranky. She reminds me of you when you don't get what you want.", Geoff smiled.

"Well, if I'm so bad, why don't you just punish me?", Awsten asked innocently. Geoff bit his lip and went back to eating his food.

The rest of the date was full of eating and dirty jokes. While Geoff and Awsten were driving home, Awsten decided that it would be a good idea to make Geoff horny. As Awsten was palming Geoff through his jeans, Geoff tried getting him to stop.

"Awsten, I'm driving. Wait 'til we get home." Awsten sighed a pulled his hand away.

When they got home, Geoff paid Kayla and Awsten went to check on Farore, who was fast asleep. They went to their room and took off all of their clothes. Geoff pushed Awsten down on the bed and kissed random places on his neck until he found his sweet spot. Awsten moaned and squirmed underneath him. Geoff pulled away and Awsten got on top of him.

"Let me ride you.", Awsten said, his voice full of lust. Geoff instantly agreed. Awsten got a condom and rolled it onto Geoff's dick. He lathered it with lube and let Geoff prep him. Awsten sat down of Geoff's lap and hissed as he felt the older boy's dick push into his hole. He moaned and rocked his hips back and forth. When Geoff hit Awsten's prostate, Awsten started yelling and cumming. He immediately covered his mouth.

"Geoff, I might've woke Rory up.", he whispered.

"Yeah. Let's clean up before she comes over here."

After they took a really quick shower and got dressed, they went out of the bathroom. Farore was sitting on the bed.

"Dada!! Daddy!! You back!!", she squealed. 

Awsten and Geoff smiled and got in bed. Farore got under the covers with them and cuddled up against them.

A/N hi sorry i haven't updated. if you managed to read that trash smut that was very rushed, good job. yeah i know this chapter sucks but it was about 2.5 pages so that's good. read my other fics. k byee😘


	9. QUICK LIL AUTHORS NOTE

Okay so imma say thank you to all the people who have read this story. Thank you for all of the feedback. Your comments always make my day better. But for real, thank you for sticking around and reading this low-key trash story. I've been working on updates and they'll hopefully be out soon. Have a great day/night. K byee😘


	10. PSA

my hours on here are limited because im on my school chromebook right now and once i finish my work, i have to log off. I'll try to update my fics but that might not be able to happen. Most likely I'll put everything on hold. im really sorry but cuz of my grades, my parents took away every electronic so i cant be on unless im on my school computer.


End file.
